


No one is going to save us

by Gemuca



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemuca/pseuds/Gemuca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles recordó que había tardado al menos veinte minutos en reaccionar tras recibir el mensaje. Durante todo ese tiempo, mantuvo los ojos fijos en la pantalla del teléfono, estudiando atentamente las palabras con el temor de que en cualquier momento pudiesen cobrar vida propia. No le hubiera extrañado. </p><p>Su vuelta solamente podía significar una cosa: problemas. Y problemas gordos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I just need a helping hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Alguien me recomendó que rebuscase entre prompts para encontrar una idea que me inspirase y fue ver la palabra "roadtrip" y que las ideas viniesen solas. Así que aquí estoy, porque tenía que escribirlas e intentar formar una historia más o menos decente. Intentarlo al menos :P 
> 
> Hay un momento en el capítulo en el que suena una canción de fondo. [Aquí la tenéis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmKWIrqmq90). La frase del título general está sacada de ella y para mí tiene cosas que, en mi cabeza, son _ellos_. No es necesario que la pongáis si no queréis, pero intenté adaptar la escena a la música y seguramente tenga más sentido con ella de fondo. Digo que intenté porque cada uno tenemos un ritmo de lectura (el mío es rapidillo) pero la he revisado y repasado y más o menos encaja. En algunos momentos hay que acelerar un poco la lectura y en otros frenarla, pero bueno, imperfecciones xDD Mejor decir "dejad que la música os mueva en la escena" que queda mucho más bonito xDDDD 
> 
> Dadle al play cuando leáis a Stiles decir "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh me encanta esta canción".

Por enésima vez en lo que llevaban de mañana, Stiles se cuestionó su salud mental. Siempre había sabido que algo no funcionaba del todo bien dentro de su cabeza, pero nunca imaginó que hasta ese punto. Suspiró, se pasó las manos por el pelo y se removió en el asiento. El coche parecía de pronto demasiado pequeño.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto?

—Tranquilízate, Stiles.

Se le tensó la espalda ante su voz. Así era exactamente como sonaba Derek: tranquilo. Stiles intentó hacer memoria, pero no fue capaz de encontrar un sólo momento en que la situación hubiera alterado el tono calmado del hombre lobo. Le odiaba por ello.

Se giró hacia su izquierda y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—Tranq… ¿que me tranquilice?

Sintió la indignación quemándole el estómago. Era el colmo. Recordó aquella vez, cuando aparcados frente a la puerta del hospital Derek le había aplastado la cabeza contra el volante del coche. Si lo inspeccionaba con detenimiento, estaba seguro de que aún podría distinguir en el jeep la marca de su nariz. En fin. Supuso que devolverle el gesto no sería muy recomendable para su propia seguridad, así que apretó los puños y se tragó el impulso de hacerlo.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo en cambio—. Todavía no sé por qué he accedido a ayudarte.

Derek suspiró.

—Yo tampoco.

Y tras eso, recostó la espalda a medio camino entre el asiento y la puerta del coche, ladeando ligeramente su postura. Fijó sus ojos en Stiles y le recorrió el rostro de arriba a abajo, como si tuviese ante sí un misterio imposible de resolver. Era algo que hacía a veces y que a él le ponía de los nervios.

—En fin. Da igual —masculló el joven. Apartó la mirada y se restregó las manos por las perneras granates de sus pantalones—. ¿De dónde diablos has sacado este coche?

—Es mío.

—Ya, claro.

—Lo he comprado.

—¿Cuándo? —y sin proponérselo, los ojos se le abrieron de forma desorbitada.

—¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio?

Stiles alzó los hombros.

—Ya tienes dos coches, ¿para qué necesitas otro más?

—Pasa a menudo—le susurró con tono cómplice, y por un momento Stiles creyó atisbar tras sus labios una sonrisa contenida. Debieron ser imaginaciones suyas, ya que sonreír no era propio de Derek—. La gente normal se compra coches.

Tampoco hacer bromas era algo usual en él. Le miró escéptico.  _Gente normal._  Sonrió y se tragó las ganas de contestarle mordazmente.

—¿Y qué pasa con el Camaro? ¿Y el Toyota? —le preguntó.

— _Pasa_  que pensé que esto sería más adecuado.

—Bueno, sí, un BMW X3 está muy bien, no me malinterpretes, pero si estás cansado del deportivo… ya sabes, yo puedo hacerme cargo.

—No creo que se dé el caso, pero gracias.

Y entonces sí, Derek sonrió sin preocuparse de esconder el gesto. La sorpresa dejó a Stiles sin habla durante varios segundos. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose en qué momento su vida se había vuelto tan absurda.

—Estás raro —dijo sin poder contenerse. Sonó a acusación, como si esas dos palabras fuesen una culpa más que cargar sobre los hombros de Derek—. Que no quiero decir que no sea un cambio agradable —se apresuró a añadir—. Pero estás… raro.

Derek arqueó las cejas y él no pudo hacer más que aguantarle la mirada, intentando descifrar su expresión. Había algo diferente en su gesto. Aunque quizás fuesen imaginaciones suyas. Había entrado en shock la tarde anterior, cuando el mensaje de Derek perturbó la tranquilidad de su noche de estudio, y seguía conmocionado desde entonces.

Sacudió la cabeza y sin poder evitarlo, se encontró otra vez rememorando la escena en sus recuerdos.

>   
> **20 de abril. |22:47| (1) mensaje nuevo //DEREK//**    
>  _Necesito ayuda. Reúnete conmigo en el loft. Ven solo y no hables con nadie._

 

Típico de Derek. Después de semanas sin dar señales de vida, sin preocuparse por los problemas que pudiesen tener en Beacon Hills, aparecía dando órdenes como si nada hubiera cambiado. No era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Stiles recordó que había tardado al menos veinte minutos en reaccionar tras recibir el mensaje. Durante todo ese tiempo, mantuvo los ojos fijos en la pantalla del teléfono, estudiando atentamente las palabras con el temor de que en cualquier momento pudiesen cobrar vida propia. No le hubiera extrañado. Los apuntes de historia, que habían sido su mayor preocupación hasta un rato antes, se le escurrieron de entre las manos y cayeron desparramados cubriendo la alfombra de su habitación.

Ese gesto le sacó del trance.

Su vuelta solamente podía significar una cosa: problemas. Y problemas gordos.

Aferró con fuerza el teléfono en su mano, no fuese a ser que siguiese el ejemplo de los folios hasta el suelo, y rescató las llaves del jeep del desorden que reinaba en su escritorio. Condujo a través del pueblo sintiendo las calles volar a su paso y ni siquiera ahora, un día después, comprendía cómo había conseguido llegar al loft sin ningún percance en el camino. En los escasos cinco minutos que duró el recorrido, su cabeza ideó unas diez situaciones posibles, cada cual más disparatada que la anterior. Perros gigantes de dos cabezas que amenazaban con destruir Beacon Hills o serpientes aladas colándose en la comisaría para llevarse a su padre. Cazadores letales. Vampiros descendientes del mismísimo Drácula que mordisqueaban adolescentes como si de un mero tentempié se tratase. Fantasmas, demonios, brujos o… BASTA.

 _«Suficiente, Stiles»_ , se había dicho, dando un frenazo tan brusco que el jeep derrapó en el arcén. Apoyó la frente contra el volante y el contacto le ayudó a calmar el torrente de ideas en el que estaba sumido. Se obligó a pensar con lógica. Ante cualquier problema sobrenatural, Derek hubiera acudido a Scott en primer lugar. Era lo más sensato, ¿no? Scott podría ayudarle a luchar. Y Chris también. Kira y su katana e incluso Liam. Pero en cambio, Stiles sería hombre muerto antes incluso de tener tiempo suficiente para averiguar si realmente existían los vampiros. Alzó la cabeza y se hizo una promesa: le preguntaría a Deaton por ellos cuando se viesen de nuevo.

Suspiró una última vez. Había llegado al edificio de Derek sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Salió del coche y con el frío calando sus huesos, atravesó el portal. Recorrió mediante zancadas el camino hacia el ático, estremeciéndose al llegar al último rellano. Siempre hacía frío en la cochambrosa escalera que subía hasta el loft, pero el bloque de hielo que sentía en el pecho poco tenía que ver con eso. Cuando empujó la pesada puerta corredera, su mente evocó la última imagen que guardaba de Derek. Llevaba semanas atormentándole, apareciendo en cuanto cerraba los ojos. Derek desangrándose, jadeando y luchando por parecer más fuerte de lo que realmente era en aquel momento. Derek muriendo.  
Necesitaba olvidarlo. Se había visto obligado a abandonarle sabiendo que no volvería a verle con vida y aquello era algo que jamás podría perdonarse.  
Cerró los ojos y espantó el recuerdo.

Prácticamente se había hecho a la idea de encontrarse a Derek herido, con el brazo colgando o con alguna extraña afección a la que habría que encontrar cura de inmediato, pero la imagen ante sus ojos lo dejó clavado en el sitio.

No había sangre.

Los brazos y las piernas estaban todos en el lugar correcto.

Ni siquiera había monstruos.

—Stiles —suspiró Derek al verle.

Le esperaba sentado en el sillón, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la barbilla sobre sus manos. Llevaba una de sus camisetas grises con botones al cuello, la chupa de cuero reposaba en el respaldo del sofá. Parecía cansado, viejo.

—Cora ha desaparecido —le dijo antes de darle tiempo a preguntar de qué demonios iba todo aquello—. Hace dos días.

—¿Qué? ¿Cóm…?

Su voz se apagó a media pregunta. Se había pasado los últimos meses maldiciendo a Derek por haberlos abandonado. Había planeado todo lo que le diría si algún día volvía a tenerle cara a cara, todos los reproches que nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacer. Incluso había ensayado la conversación en su cabeza. Llevaba semanas preparándose para una discusión que sabía que estallaría en cuanto se viesen, pero ahora que le tenía frente a él, las palabras no acudían a sus labios.

Se acercó al sillón con pasos temblorosos.

—Sé donde y con quien está, pero es… complicado —siguió diciendo a medida que Stiles acortaba distancia—. Y no puedo hacerlo solo y arriesgarme a cometer los mismos fallos otra vez. Necesito ayuda.

 _«¿Por qué yo?»,_  le gustaría haber preguntado, pero la duda sonó ridícula incluso dentro de su cabeza. En realidad no le importaba. En los ojos de Derek brillaba la desesperación que se escondía tras el recuerdo de esos errores que tanto le atormentaban. La culpa por haber fracasado en  anteriores búsquedas. Laura. Erica. Había intentado salvarlas a ambas, pero en las dos ocasiones llegó demasiado tarde.

Stiles se agachó a su lado y posó una mano sobre la rodilla del moreno. Ahora podía hacer cosas como esa. Un año antes, un gesto así hubiera resultado impensable, pero con el tiempo habían aprendido a conectar a través del contacto. Se entendían sin necesidad de palabras, creando conversaciones en las que sus ojos y sus manos eran los auténticos protagonistas.

—Vale. Está bien —le dijo, buscando su mirada—. ¿Por dónde tienes pensado empezar a buscar?

El suspiro exagerado de Derek evidenció su alivio. Stiles presionó los dedos sobre su rodilla, enredándolos ligeramente en la tela de sus pantalones vaqueros. Se estaba cavando su propia tumba, era consciente de ello, pero en aquel momento nada podría importarle menos. Jamás había sido capaz de quedarse al margen cuando alguien corría peligro y desde luego que no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora. No solamente se trataba de Derek, también Cora le necesitaba.

—Chicago —contestó Derek, poniéndose en pie y dando un rodeo hasta situarse a su espalda—. Y por cierto, necesitaremos a Lydia.

Y sin duda, aquello fue lo más complicado de todo. Convencer a Lydia para que se uniese a la causa resultó prácticamente una misión suicida. Stiles necesitó horas y un carro de paciencia, pero por suerte para todos, de esto último tenía de sobra.

Suspiró y se obligó a regresar al presente. Seguían en el coche, aparcados frente a la casa de la susodicha y sin indicios que alentasen una aparición inmediata de la joven. A su lado, con las manos aferradas al volante, Derek también resopló.

—Tarda demasiado—protestó.

—¿Perdona? —le increpó Stiles—. He dicho lo mismo hace diez minutos y… ¿cómo era? Ah, sí:  _tranquilízate, Stiles._

—No eres gracioso —le espetó—. Hace diez minutos la espera aún era aceptable. Ahora me he cansado.

—Genial, alguien vuelve a ser un lobo agrio.

—Stiles…

—En fin —le interrumpió antes de que terminase de poner voz a su amenaza—. Ve mentalizándote de que con Lydia, las cosas hay que tomárselas con calma.

Derek le dedicó una de sus miradas torvas y él le respondió con una sonrisa fingida. Volteó los ojos y salió del coche. Necesitaba moverse.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó, porque apenas había tenido tiempo de cerrar la puerta cuando Lydia hizo acto de presencia—. Dios mío, Lydia, me estabas desesperando.

—Buenos días para ti también, Stiles.

La joven sonrió y como acostumbraba a pasar en su presencia, todo se iluminó a su paso. Stiles se contagió del sentimiento y durante un instante efímero, también él se sintió brillar. Lydia solía causarle ese efecto.

—Quita esa cara de bobo y échame una mano.

O lo que en el lenguaje de Lydia Martin venía a significar _carga tú con mi equipaje, Stiles._

—¿En serio, Lydia? ¿Cuatro maletas?

—¿Cuántos días estaremos fuera?

—Pues, uhm… —la miró con ceño, rascándose la cabeza en un gesto confuso—. No lo sé.

Lydia le palmeó la mejilla al pasar por su lado.

—Exactamente —repuso, y con eso dio por finalizada la discusión.

Su vieja bolsa de deportes, que ya le había parecido minúscula en comparación a la pulcra maleta de mano de Derek, se le antojó más que ridícula al imaginarla junto a las de Lydia. Sin saber muy bien cómo, Stiles se las arregló para llevar de un mismo viaje toda la carga hasta el coche. Llegó dando traspiés y tropezando con las maletas, y se hubiera dado de morros contra la puerta del maletero sino fuese porque Derek le sujetó con fuerza del brazo para ahorrarle la vergüenza.

—Dejad de perder el tiempo —les ordenó, y le lanzó a Stiles una mirada con la que parecía pretender culparle expresamente a él—. Deberíamos llevar al menos una hora de viaje. Tenemos que salir de California, cruzar Nevada y llegar a Utah para hacer noche allí. Si todo va bien, claro —se detuvo un segundo, terminó de encajar las maletas de Lydia y les miró con fijeza—. Y más vale que todo vaya bien.

—Te estresas demasiado —le advirtió Lydia con dulzura—. Conseguirás que te salgan arrugas antes de tiempo.

Como única reacción a ese comentario, Derek cerró con fuerza el maletero. Stiles le observó y contuvo una sonrisa.

—Te lo dije —susurró. La situación era lo suficientemente buena como para dejarlo pasar.

—Cállate.

Amplió su sonrisa. Tenía que reconocer que el viaje prometía diversión.

—Y dime una cosa —le apremió—. Si tanta prisa hay, ¿por qué no vamos en avión?

—Porque no puedo dejar cabos sueltos. Todo apunta a Chicago, pero necesito seguir su rastro.

—Por eso quieres que os acompañe —musitó Lydia. Había invadido el asiento del conductor y enredaba con los espejos, graduándolos a su altura. Lo dejó durante un instante y se concentró en Derek—. Necesitas que te guíe.

Éste asintió pesadamente, pero miró hacia ella y frunció el entrecejo cuando comprendió sus intenciones.

—¿Qué haces? —espetó.

—No va a funcionar —siguió diciendo ella, ignorando su última pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—¡No soy un mapa! —gritó, y por un momento a Stiles le sorprendió su fiereza—. Os empeñáis en usarme cuando hay que encontrar a alguien y la verdad, yo no sé cómo hacerlo. Nunca sale bien.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó Stiles, contradiciéndola—. Me ayudaste con mi padre.

Lydia puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me pasé meses dibujando árboles sin saber por qué.

—Pero es que justamente se trata de eso, ¿no lo ves? —Stiles se agachó junto a ella, recostando los brazos en la ventanilla del coche—. Debes perder el miedo, Lydia. Ese… esa  _cosa_ que tienes, tu poder… tienes que aprender a confiar en él. No es algo malo.

La joven le sostuvo la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto inseguro.

—¿Y te acuerdas de Barrow? —continuó Stiles—. Gracias a ti llegamos a Kira cuando… bueno, ya sabes cuando —atajó, porque aún no se sentía del todo cómodo hablando de lo ocurrido con el Nogitsune—. Puedes hacerlo.

—Está bien —dijo casi para sí misma. No pareció muy convencida, pero cuando los miró de nuevo, intentó aparentar la misma confianza arrolladora de siempre. Ocultó una sonrisa y alzó levemente los hombros, queriendo mostrar indiferencia—. Vale, pues vamos allá. Siempre he querido conocer Chicago.

Stiles escuchó a Derek carraspear tras él. Se levantó y le miró. El joven se había cruzado de brazos y su gesto era impaciente.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

—Ella —y señaló hacia Lydia con una leve sacudida de cabeza—. Conduzco yo.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó la aludida, aunque nada en su expresión parecía sentirlo en absoluto—. Pero no. El primer turno es para mí.

Les sonrió ampliamente, retándoles a que le llevasen la contraria. Derek trago saliva y apretó la mandíbula. Suspiró, más bien un gruñido ronco, y centró su atención en Stiles. Sin darle siquiera tiempo a prepararse un comentario, le metió de un empujón en la parte de atrás coche

—Ni.una.palabra —le amenazó. Y le cerró la puerta en las narices mediante un golpe seco.

 _«Lydia fue tu idea»_ , quiso decirle, pero se guardó las palabras para sí mismo. Se puso cómodo y cerró los ojos cuando el motor rugió. Tenían un largo viaje por delante.

***^*^*^***

Después de casi siete horas de coche, el viaje podría calificarse de cualquier cosa menos de divertido. Stiles sentía las piernas entumecidas, la espalda rígida y los ojos secos. Lydia dormía profundamente en la parte de atrás y Derek cabeceaba muy a su pesar en el asiento del copiloto. El paisaje era monótono y árido, y lo único medianamente interesante hasta el momento había sido la familia de ratas que veinte kilómetros antes le habían obligado a frenar de golpe. En cierto modo resultaba decepcionante.

Bostezó y pulsó un botón en el volante para cambiar a la siguiente canción. La música sin letra de Derek le producía somnolencia.

—Y seguimos con la misma basura —masculló para sí.

—Es Marsalis. Vuelve a llamarle basura y te echo a patadas del coche.

Genial. Se ve que su susurro no fue lo suficientemente bajo.

—Buenos días, princesa —dijo, ignorando su comentario. Derek le miró como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza con los dientes y Stiles decidió que también sería buena idea ignorar ese gesto—. ¿La siesta bien?

—Mira quién habla —replicó. La voz le sonaba pastosa y Stiles, sin saber por qué, evocó la imagen de huevos, bacon y tostadas recién hechas. Se le hizo la boca agua—. Te dormiste esta mañana cuando apenas habíamos salido de Beacon Hills y no despertaste hasta dos horas después —añadió Derek—. En Truckee.

—Justo a tiempo para la comida —sonrió él, alzando las cejas.

Derek se desperezó, removiéndose en el asiento, y fijó la vista en la carretera. Empezaba a caer la tarde y el paisaje era oscuro en el exterior.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Hemos dejado atrás un lugar llamado Winnemucca hace como cuarenta minutos —le indicó Stiles—. Nada de civilización desde entonces.

La información le arrancó un suspiro contrariado. Asintió y volvió a escudriñar el horizonte a través de la ventanilla. Parecía intranquilo.

—Desvíate en la próxima área de servicio que veas. Hora de intercambiar posiciones.

—Estoy bien.

—Stiles, llevas más de tres horas al volante.

—Conducir me relaja.

Y no mentía. Tener algo que le mantuviese ocupado era el mejor remedio contra su hiperactividad. Le calmaba. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, la soporífera música de Derek también parecía actuar como bálsamo.

—¿En serio te gusta el jazz? —curioseó sin poder contenerse—. No te pega.

—¿Ah, no? —Derek le miró con una ceja alzada y con lo que Stiles podría jurar que fue media sonrisa—. ¿Y qué es lo que me pega, según tú?

Le observó de soslayo, con un ojo puesto en la carretera y otro en él. Nunca se había parado a pensar en ello, pero la respuesta apareció en su cabeza sin necesidad de esfuerzo. Tendría que ser una música con fuerza, porque todo en Derek era así. Sus brazos, su gesto, su voz. Fría, capaz de detener el tiempo y de aplacar con tan solo unos acordes, pero con la calidez suficiente como para templar todo a su paso. Eléctrica y autoritaria. Y que transmitiese seguridad. Una canción vieja que hablase de batallas pasadas y del largo camino recorrido. Sufrimiento escondido tras versos de acero. Una guitarra al final, quizás también las leves notas de un piano prometiendo páginas en blanco con las que rejuvenecer a su protagonista. Un poco triste, pero también rebelde y seductora. Y atrayente,  _muy_  atrayente.

Dudaba que existiese algo parecido.

—Nada —reconoció después de un silencio largo. Y como eso no pareció suficiente, añadió: —Todo.

Derek le aguantó la mirada durante un instante demasiado fugaz. Se le escapó una una sonrisa, algo similar a un bufido ahogado, y agachó la cabeza como queriendo esconder tras ese gesto su breve momento de debilidad. Stiles volvió los ojos a la carretera.

—El jazz me ayuda a pensar —le explicó Derek al cabo de unos segundos. Su voz sonaba contenida. Estiró el brazo hasta el equipo de música y salió de la carpeta que llevaba horas sonando en bucle. Pulsó el aleatorio y la potente voz de Lana del Rey los envolvió—. Me hace revivir buenos momentos. En mi casa solía haber siempre mucha gente y a veces los nervios se descontrolaban. Ya sabes, el carácter nos puede —la sonrisa se intuía en su voz. Stiles le miró y descubrió en sus ojos un brillo que le sobrecogió—. Cuando eso ocurría, la música nos ayudaba. Especialmente el jazz. Nos calmaba.

Terminó su relato y Stiles guardó silencio, sintiéndose tremendamente torpe por no tener nada que decir. No quería romper el momento. Era sencillo dejarse arrastrar por las palabras de Derek e imaginar la gran mansión de los Hale en todo su esplendor. Las risas, los niños, la música… Durante un instante, Stiles se vio transportado allí. Sintió como si Derek le estuviese dejando paso a sus recuerdos y sin saber muy bien por qué, aquella idea le asustó.

Miró hacia atrás a través del espejo retrovisor. Lydia seguía durmiendo.

—¿Por qué me has traído contigo, Derek? —le preguntó. Lo había estado pensando a lo largo de la tarde, mientras los otros dormían y su única preocupación consistía en conducir recto y sin estrellar el coche. Apenas existía conexión entre Derek y Lydia y Stiles había supuesto que su principal función consistía en actuar como nexo entre ambos. Sin él, Derek no habría podido conseguir a la joven. Pero francamente, desempeñar el papel de pegamento no le apasionaba y quizás era justamente por eso que aquella conclusión no le bastaba. Tenía que haber algo más—. Porque entiendo que necesites a Lydia —continuó—. O que se lo hubieras pedido a Scott, pero yo no soy… yo no…

Dejó morir la frase a medio camino cuando comprendió que no sabía cómo expresar sus dudas. Derek mantuvo los ojos fijos en su rostro y por la forma en que le miraba, Stiles adivinó que tampoco él tenía respuesta a aquella pregunta.

—Bah, es igual —sentenció Stiles—. No importa.

—Cora te aprecia.

Y de todas las explicaciones posibles, aquella era la única que no se había llegado a plantear. Frunció el ceño y miró a Derek, quien parecía estar esforzándose en encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Entre vosotros dos hay un… hay un vínculo —añadió, y la expresión de Stiles debió alterarse porque Derek volteó los ojos—. No me mires así porque te aseguro que es verdad. Puedo percibirlo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Con tus superpoderes lobunos? —bromeó, ya que lo cierto era que no sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante esa información.

—Sí, exactamente —Derek, al contrario que él, parecía estar hablando totalmente en serio—. Somos seres que nos regimos por instintos y para nosotros, la lealtad y la confianza son aspectos primordiales. Entre humanos no son lazos tan fuertes, o yo al menos no soy capaz de diferenciarlos con la misma facilidad, pero en este caso… —cerró los ojos un segundo y sacudió la cabeza—. Resumiendo: por alguna extraña razón que se me escapa, Cora está conectada a ti. Y te necesitaré para llegar a ella. No sé, algo me dice que llegado el caso, solamente tú podrás razonar con mi hermana.

Aquello no sonaba muy alentador. Stiles sentía como si acabasen de cargarle el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. Derek miró hacia el frente. Mandíbula prieta y gesto firme, como si todo ese asunto del vínculo le resultase particularmente ofensivo. Genial.

—Mira, entre Cora y yo jamás ha pasado nada. NADA. Ni siquiera la he tocado, te lo juro.

Se sentía en la obligación de aclararlo. Sólo por si acaso.

—Eres imposible —susurró Derek, y Stiles no entendió del todo a qué se refería—. No tienes ni idea. Ella y Boyd… mira, es igual —descartó, estremeciéndose en un escalofrío repentino. El recuerdo de Boyd aún parecía atormentarle—. No se trata de un vínculo romántico. También estás conectado a Scott y te aseguro que no hay nada romántico en eso.

—Vaya, me dejas mucho más tranquilo. Siempre temí que Scott pudiese estar secretamente enamorado de mí —ironizó Stiles. Por su puesto que tenían un vínculo: eran hermanos.

—Jamás había visto algo tan fuerte como lo vuestro sin haber lazos de sangre de por medio. La primera vez que os vi, en el bosque aquella tarde, me… me impactasteis.

—¿Scott y yo? —preguntó tontamente—. Él es mi familia, Derek. ¿Qué importa la sangre?

El bueno de Scott. Una punzada de remordimiento le atravesó el estómago al acordarse de él. Ni siquiera le había dejado una nota de despedida.

—Scott estará bien, no te preocupes por eso.

Le sorprendió que Derek fuese capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos. Ladeó la cabeza y le miró.

—Derek… ¿qué es lo que ha pasado con Cora? Tenía entendido que se fue por su propia voluntad, pero por cómo hablas de ella, parece lo contrario.

—Es complicado —sentenció, y por su tono, Stiles supo que sería mejor no insistir.

Prácticamente había oscurecido en el exterior y el frío de la noche empezaba a acusarse. Contuvo un escalofrío y se frotó las manos, intentando calentarlas mediante la fricción. Ser una persona con las manos permanentemente heladas era contraproducente en momentos como ése.

Sintió los ojos de Derek sobre él, juzgándole. Le miró y abrió la boca para preguntar si ser licántropo suponía también inmunidad a las bajas temperaturas, pero Derek presionó un botón y al cabo de unos minutos, un leve calor se expandió por su espalda.

El lobo sonrió ante su asombro.

—Asientos calefactables —le informó.

—Guay.

Nota mental: conseguir unos de esos para el jeep.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Stiles descubrió a Derek girándose para observar a Lydia. La muchacha seguía profundamente dormida, con una manta de viaje cubriéndole hasta la barbilla. Se había recostado contra la puerta, improvisando una almohada con la sudadera de Stiles. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y un mechón pelirrojo le caía por delante de la cara, de forma que con cada exhalación, el rizo se alzaba con gracia en el aire. Transmitía tanta quietud que incluso los minutos discurrían más lentamente en torno a ella. Quizás, pensó Stiles, controlar el tiempo también formase parte de sus poderes de banshee. No parecía muy probable, pero con Lydia todo eran sorpresas.

Stiles la había idealizado durante toda su vida. Aunque idealizar quizás no fuese la palabra adecuada. Le gustaba pensar que había sido el único capaz de apreciar la auténtica belleza de Lydia. Era más inteligente que nadie que conociese y a lo largo del último año se había sobrepuesto a situaciones que hubieran dejado por los suelos a cualquier otra persona. Lydia no sólo había sabido cómo hacer frente a su destino, sino que además consiguió salir vencedora de su propia batalla y como ella misma diría,  _sin ni siquiera despeinarse_. Stiles sonrió.

—¡Oooohhhhhhhh! —exclamó de pronto, cuando el aleatorio saltó a la siguiente pista. Apartó los ojos del retrovisor. Derek, sobresaltándose a su lado, le miró con desaprobación—. Me encanta esta canción.

Y sin importarle romper la reconfortante calma en la que estaban sumidos, subió el volumen hasta que la música ensordeció todo a su alrededor. Se dejó arrastrar por los primeros acordes.  _Fun_. Adoraba a ese grupo.

—Stiles, vas a despertar a Lyd…

—Es mi canción —le interrumpió—. Bueno, una de ellas. Me sorprendes, tío, no todo es basura en tu reproductor.

Derek alzó una ceja y él le respondió con un guiño. Le gustaba poder hacer eso.

Ensanchó la sonrisa cuando la voz de Nate Ruess los envolvió. Siempre le había conmovido la historia de ese tipo que se hacía viejo pensando en pájaros, en barcos y en amores del pasado. Alguien que aparentemente lo había perdido todo, pero que aun así se empeñaba en dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Stiles sabía un poco sobre aquello.

—Es que me encanta —repitió, y comenzó a cantar la estrofa ya empezada—.  _And it's craaazy here without you, I used to think this aaall was oouurs. We stay up laaate debate onhowwefind our way, You say: "It's all up in the stars"_

Cabeceó al ritmo de la música, golpeando el volante con una mano. Sentía los ojos de Derek clavados en él.

— _Well! Some nights I ruule the wooorld, with bar lights andprettygiiirls_ —continuó—.  _But most nights I stay straight and think about my mooom…_ _OhGod! I-miss-her-so-much_. Es mi canción, tío —y se hubiera detenido a explicar por qué, pero la música tiraba de él y todo lo que podía hacer era seguir cantando—.  _And there are peooople on the street. They're cooming up to meee… And they're telling me that theey like whaaaaat I do now. And so I tried my best when I…_

—¡STILES!

El joven forzó una sonrisa y giro ligeramente la cabeza hacia ella. El pelo le caía alborotado alrededor de la cara y sus ojos verdes parecían aún algo adormilados, pero su voz sonaba fiera.

— _If you're out here… WHY DO I MIIIISS YOU SOOO MUCH!_

Mirándola a través del espejo, Stiles le dedicó un guiño. Lydia simplemente frunció los labios.

—¿Te importaría…?

—Shhh… déjale —ordenó Derek, sin molestarse siquiera en girarse hacia ella. Mantenía los ojos fijos en Stiles y bajo su ceño fruncido lo mismo podía esconderse curiosidad que reproche. El joven estaba acostumbrado a ambas reacciones.

La canción llegó a ese punto que siempre le ponía la piel de gallina.  _And I've been saying that you… You're always holding onto stars. I think they're better from afar… cause no one is going to save us_. Melancólica, puede que incluso deprimente. Sintió un escalofrío familiar recorriéndole la espalda. Le gustaba pensar que la canción hablaba sobre alguien incapaz de rendirse, aferrado siempre a las estrellas. Alguien que no perdería el tiempo esperando a que le salvasen, porque se salvaría por sí mismo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Lydia le abrazó desde la parte de atrás, con el asiento del conductor haciendo de muro entre ambos. Le rodeó como pudo con un brazo y apoyó la barbilla prácticamente en su hombro. Olía a flores. La miró apenas un segundo, casi de pasada, y concentró después su atención en Derek. No pudo evitarlo. Sentía sus ojos taladrándole desde hacía rato y necesitaba romper el momento.

Se giró y se encontró con una expresión indescifrable. Stiles frunció el ceño sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

—¿Qué? —le espetó. La confusión fue palpable en su gesto y no pudo evitar odiarse por ello. Nunca había sido capaz de ocultar sus emociones.

—Nada —respondió Derek.

—¿Y entonces por qué me miras así?

—¿Así cómo, Stiles?

—Pues como si… como… —su voz se fue apagando en un balbuceo apenas audible. Aguardó un par de segundos en silencio.  _Como si nunca antes me hubieras mirado_. Supuso que no era muy buena idea explicarlo de esa forma y como tampoco se le ocurría más que decir, resopló con fuerza, con sus labios rebotando el uno contra el otro. Separó durante medio segundo las manos del volante y sacudió los brazos, señalándole mediante un aspaviento exagerado. En el proceso, se deshizo sin pretenderlo del abrazo de Lydia—. Pues  _así._

A modo de respuesta, Derek volteó los ojos.

—No te miro de ninguna forma —aclaró—. Y haz el favor de prestar atención a la carretera, ¿quieres? No tenemos tiempo para accidentes.

 _«I just need a helping hand»_ , cantaba Nate Ruess, y por absurdo que pudiese parecer, Stiles sintió que aquella frase estaba hecha a su medida. Nunca se había detenido a definir su relación con Derek. ¿Eran amigos? ¿Colegas? Durante mucho tiempo tan sólo fueron dos personas obligadas a soportarse. Demasiado diferentes como para encajar, demasiado iguales como para ignorarse. Habían peleado juntos y habían aprendido a confiar el uno en el otro. Más que eso. Stiles le miró de nuevo y supo que cuando necesitase ayuda, Derek siempre estaría ahí para él. Jamás le dejaría caer. Scott era su mejor amigo y confiaba en él como no confiaba en ninguna otra persona, pero Derek le proporcionaba una seguridad que no era capaz de encontrar en nadie más.

Cuando volvió a fijar la atención en la carretera, sintió en él los ojos de Derek. Parecía que hubiese estado esperando deliberadamente para evitar que sus miradas se cruzasen. También aquel era un comportamiento habitual en ellos.

—¿Habéis oído eso? —preguntó Lydia de pronto, interrumpiendo sus divagaciones.

Había pánico en su voz y Stiles, del sobresalto, perdió el control del coche durante un par de segundos. Maldijo para sí, dio un volantazo y pisó con fuerza el freno. El BMW derrapó en la carretera, con sus ruedas chirriando estruendosamente sobre el asfalto.

No le importó.

—¡STILES! —bramó Derek. Su gruñido hizo evidente que el frenazo no le producía la misma indiferencia que a Stiles.

Le ignoró y apagó la radio en un acto reflejo, girándose después hacia Lydia. Se volteó por completo, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y sentándose de espaldas al volante. La joven tenía esa expresión suya que siempre venía acompañada de algún suceso espeluznante.

—Lydia, ¿qué pasa?

—Shhh… —le pidió.

Respiraba de forma agitada, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y mirando con atención a través de su ventanilla. Stiles se estremeció.

—Hay algo ahí fuera —susurró Derek.

También él se había girado hacia la joven y aunque sus palabras apenas sonaron a pregunta, parecía esperar una confirmación por parte de Lydia. Ella le miró con ojos vidriosos y asustados, respondiéndole sin necesidad de palabras. Stiles les observó en silencio y al hacerlo, descubrió entre ellos un entendimiento mutuo.

—Bien —dijo tras más de un minuto—. No sé vosotros, pero yo no quiero acab…

Lydia no le dejó terminar. Como si ni siquiera le hubiera estado escuchando, abrió la puerta del coche y se precipitó fuera.

—¡Ey, Lydi…! ¡Lydia! —exclamó, pero su grito no llegó hasta la joven—. Genial.

Volvió a resoplar con fuerza, recostando la cabeza contra su propio asiento durante apenas un segundo. Hizo amago de ir tras ella, pero Derek, adivinado sus intenciones, le puso una mano sobre el pecho para impedirle cualquier movimiento.

—Espera —le pidió.

¿Esperar a qué? Le miró perplejo, aunque aun así obedeció. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. Derek mantuvo la mano sobre él y la calidez del contacto, que se abrió paso a través de las numerosas capas de ropa que siempre llevaba encima, fue lo único que le ayudó a no perder la calma.

La melena pelirroja de Lydia brillaba con fuerza en mitad de la noche. La joven se había detenido varios metros por delante del coche, dándoles la espalda, y mantenía la mirada fija en algún punto en el horizonte. Stiles aguardó en tensión, creyendo sentir el tiempo congelarse en torno a ellos. Miró de Derek a Lydia y de Lydia a Derek. Ambos le parecieron estatuas de piedra, demasiado inmóviles como para ser reales.

Tomó aire y lo expulsó de golpe.

La mano de Derek se posó entonces sobre su pierna, por encima de su rodilla. Stiles sintió el apretón y contuvo el aliento.

—Estate quieto —le ordenó Derek.

Sin que él fuese consciente, su pierna llevaba rato repiqueteando contra el suelo. Detuvo el movimiento y se obligó a tranquilizar los nervios.

—Vamos… —susurró para sí mismo, no muy seguro de por qué.

Y entonces, como si de una respuesta a su súplica se tratase, la situación estalló. Lydia acabó con la calma que ella misma había impuesto. Retrocedió dos pasos, vaciló durante un instante y se giró hacia el coche. Su gesto desencajado fue lo más terrorífico que Stiles había visto nunca. Tenía la boca entreabierta, como si intentase dejar escapar un grito para el que no parecía tener voz. La muchacha se llevó las manos a los oídos y se agachó, ovillándose sobre sí misma.

Stiles masculló una maldición y perdiendo cualquier cautela, corrió hasta la joven.

—¡Lydia! —se arrodilló a su lado y le posó una mano sobre la espalda. Percibió sus temblores antes incluso de tocarla—. Ey, ey… tranquila. No pasa nada.

Pero ella alzó la cabeza hacia él y sus ojos le gritaron que sí pasaba. Estaba helada. Stiles la ayudó a incorporarse y una vez en pie, la rodeó con los brazos en un gesto torpe con el que pretendía darle calor. El miedo y el frío habían atenazado sus músculos.

—¿Qué has oído? —le preguntó.

—Una canción —murmuró ella a modo de respuesta, con la voz exageradamente ronca. Stiles tuvo que acercar el oído a sus labios.

—¿Una canción sobre qué?

Se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, como si estuviese midiendo la forma de reducir el impacto de su respuesta. Se soltó de de su abrazo y le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Sobre muerte.

Y aquellas palabras fueron suficiente. Stiles se llevó las manos a la cabeza y expulsó de golpe el aire contenido. Sintió sus propios pies anclados al asfalto.

—Llévala al coche, Stiles —intervino Derek. Le había seguido hasta allí sin que él se diese cuenta, deteniéndose a menos de un paso. Sus ojos, brillantes y sobrenaturales, de un azul intenso y frío como el hielo, examinaban atentamente la lejanía.

—¿Tú también puedes escucharla? —le preguntó con cierto asombro.

Derek negó con suavidad, pero mantuvo el gesto firme y la mirada fija en el horizonte.

—Meteros al coche —repitió.

—¿Y tú?

—Al coche. ¡AHORA! —exclamó, perdiendo la calma. Debió intuir la vacilación de Stiles, porque se giró hacia él y le rugió. Literalmente.

Este último no se dejó amedrentar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —insistió.

—No puedes enfrentarte a ella tú solo, Derek —Lydia se acercó a él y amagó con cogerle del brazo, pero se arrepintió en el último segundo. Cerró los dedos en un puño y frunció los labios.

—¿Ella?

—Así es como suena.

Esa información consiguió que los ojos le volviesen momentáneamente a su forma humana. Miró hacia la joven con creciente curiosidad.

—No es como tú —añadió Lydia.

—¿Sabes qu…?

—No, no sé qué es —le interrumpió, sin dejarle terminar la pregunta. La joven había recobrado la compostura y su voz sonaba severa—. Pero sí que sé algo: tenemos que irnos.

—Esperadme en el coche —volvió a repetir Derek, ignorando por completo el consejo de Lydia.

—Pero…

—¡RÁPIDO!

Stiles le lanzó una mirada cargada de reproche, pero se tragó las ganas de responderle con un gruñido similar. Agarró a Lydia del brazo y tiró de ella hasta el coche. La muchacha se dejó arrastrar sin oponer resistencia, aunque su gesto indicaba que no compartía la decisión de Derek. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, este último había desaparecido en la oscuridad.

—Fantástico —masculló Stiles.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo en un movimiento nervioso. Odiaba mantenerse al margen. No sabía hacerlo. Resopló y dio un rodeo sobre sí mismo, intentando distinguir algo entre la negrura que les rodeaba. Parecía como si a Derek se le hubiese tardado la tierra, como si simplemente se hubiera desvanecido sin más.

—Necesito que pare —musitó Lydia. Se había sentado en el asiento del copiloto y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Sigue sonando? —Stiles se quedó de pie junto a ella, con la puerta del coche abierta.

—Cada vez más fuerte —asintió la muchacha.

La miró con cuidado durante un segundo que más bien pareció durar toda una eternidad, pero cuando Lydia se recompuso y clavó en él sus intensos ojos verdes, Stiles no pudo soportarlo más.

—Tenemos que ayudarle —dijo.

—¿Cómo?

Y aunque no tenía respuesta para aquella pregunta, sintió de pronto una confianza en sí mismo que le hizo creerse capaz de todo.

—Tú espera aquí —ordenó.

Se acercó al maletero y rebuscó en su bolsa hasta encontrar su bate. Lo sostuvo con fuerza y tomó aire. Por ridículo que pareciese, el metal entre sus manos siempre le hacía sentirse poderoso.

—¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! —le preguntó Lydia, con un deje histérico en su voz.

Le había seguido hasta la parte trasera del vehículo y se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo, como si con ese gesto pretendiese retenerle a su lado.

—Tengo que ayudarle —respondió Stiles, y se sorprendió al reconocer desesperación en su tono suplicante. Se le quebró la voz a mitad de la frase.

—¿Y yo qué hago?

—Tú te quedas en el coche. Te necesito aquí.

La llevó de vuelta a su asiento y cerró la puerta tras ella. La joven bajó la ventanilla y le miró con miedo.

—Concéntrate en la canción —le pidió Stiles, inclinándose para hablarle de cerca—. Y no tengas miedo, ¿vale? Puedes hacerlo. Sólo tienes que poner atención e intentar conectar con nosotros a través de lo que escuches.

—No puedo, Stiles. No sé cómo hacerlo.

—Simplemente siéntelo, ¿vale? Está dentro de ti. Cierra los ojos, respira hondo y fíate de lo que sientes. Confío en ti.

Y fueron esas tres últimas palabras las que consiguieron abrirse paso a través de la joven. Su gesto se ablandó ligeramente.

—¿Y si… y si lo que siento es malo?

—Entonces grita, Lydia —dijo, y comprendió que había tenido esa respuesta desde el principio en su cabeza—. Grita fuerte.

A la joven se le cortó la respiración y soltó un quejido apenas audible, pero asintió con lentitud. Sus ojos seguían impregnados de miedo y Stiles, sin saber si lo hacía para infundirle valor a ella o a sí mismo, buscó su mano y se la apretó con cariño. Una ola cálida le recorrió el brazo.

Respiró profundo y se levantó. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a buscar.

—Hacia la derecha —le animó Lydia, adivinando su vacilación.

La miró por última vez y sin detenerse a perder más tiempo, avanzó en la dirección indicada. Le temblaban las piernas de miedo y de frío y el corazón le latía con fuerza sobre el pecho. La oscuridad tampoco ayudaba. Stiles suspiró quedamente, se llevó la mano hasta el bolsillo de sus pantalones y rescató de allí su teléfono móvil. La luz que emitía el aparato seguía siendo insuficiente, pero al menos con ella podría iluminar sus pasos.

—Mal momento, Scott —susurró. Las notificaciones de las llamadas y mensajes de su mejor amigo parecían mirarle con reproche desde la pantalla de su HTC.

Su propia voz le dio confianza. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a poner orden en su cabeza.  _«Sé inteligente, Stiles»_ , se dijo.  _«Piensa, vamos»_. Su agudeza había sido siempre su mejor arma. No sabía que encontraría entre las sombras, pero si Derek le necesitaba, él encontraría la forma de salvarle. Siempre lo hacía. 


	2. You're always holding onto stars.

El grito de Lydia le perforó el oído. Se le helaron los huesos y el corazón le dejó de latir durante una milésima de segundo. Se suponía que las cosas no debían complicarse tanto. Derek maldijo para sí e intento romper la fuerza que le mantenía atado al suelo. Stiles estaba allí, en algún punto no muy lejano, y necesitaba su ayuda. Podía sentirle. Se arrastró como pudo por el suelo, dejando que sus sentidos tomasen el control de la situación. Tenía las piernas entumecidas y apenas le quedaba fuerza en los brazos, como si de pronto alguien le hubiera absorbido toda su energía. Sentía los párpados pesados, pero se obligó a mantener la cabeza despejada. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de recuperar movilidad.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza. La bocanada de aire helado le hizo sentirse mejor. Concentró entonces su atención en los sonidos a su alrededor, buscando cualquier indicio que le sirviese de ayuda. El chillido de Lydia había cesado hacía rato, pero su poder aún podía percibirse. Había dejado una especie de corriente eléctrica en el aire, un rastro de luz al que aferrarse para combatir su propia debilidad.

Recordó sus palabras. La joven había mencionado una canción sobre muerte y él, inconscientemente, cometió el terrible error de subestimar dicha información. Había imaginado algún tipo de amenaza física contra la que luchar, pero no se podía vencer a la criatura escondida tras las sombras. Simbolizaba la muerte. Literalmente. Derek ignoró el escalofrío que recorrió su columna y se deslizó con más ahínco a través de la grava del suelo. Sentía los latidos de Stiles cada vez más próximos.

Fue entonces cuando le vio. Alzó los ojos y le descubrió ante él, tan cerca que podría rodearle la pierna con un brazo cuando consiguiese recuperar parte de su fuerza. Stiles parecía embrujado. Tenía la mirada perdida y en su gesto se adivinaba su fascinación.

—Stiles —le llamó, y a pesar del quiebro en su voz, a pesar de conseguir articular algo menos que un murmullo, el reclamo fue suficiente para captar la atención del joven. 

—¿Derek? —Stiles le miró y parpadeó, como si se sorpendiese de encontrarle allí.

—Tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que volver al coche.

Hablar le sentó bien. Recuperó el control de su propia voz y eso le ayudó a sentirse dueño de sí mismo.

—Pero está herida —masculló entonces Stiles. Había dejado de prestar atención a Derek y más bien parecía estar hablando consigo mismo—. No puedo dejarla. Me necesita.

—No —gruñó Derek—. Stiles, mírame.

No obtuvo respuesta. Un torrente de ira estalló en su estómago, abrasando todo a su paso. Se removió en el suelo y rugió con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de encontrar.

—Tengo que ayudarla —volvió a susurrar Stiles.

Derek siguió la dirección de su mirada. Frente a ellos se encontraba una muchacha que no aparentaba más de dieciséis años, todo fragilidad e inocencia. Su cabello le caía a ambos lados de los hombros formando una cascada de ondas negras. Piel pálida, labios carnosos e intensos ojos castaños. Estaba agazapada y les miraba con miedo, buscando esconder su auténtica naturaleza tras esa imagen angelical.

—Mantente alejado, Stiles —le ordenó.

Ella reaccionó de inmediato a sus palabras. Se giró hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa que consiguió helarle la sangre. Había un deje de burla en su expresión, un chiste que no parecía tener intención de compartir con ellos. Derek la observó con cuidado y descubrió que Stiles no se había equivocado: estaba herida. El grito de Lydia la había debilitado.

Supo entonces que aquella era la única oportunidad que tendrían de escapar ilesos. Cerró los ojos un segundo e intento concentrarse. Necesitaba librarse del embrujo antes de que la criatura recuperase su poder.

—Stiles. Stiles, escúchame —le pidió. La insistencia en su nombre le hizo flaquear durante un instante, pero el breve momento de duda no fue suficiente. El joven permaneció con los ojos fijos en ella—. Tienes que sacarnos de aquí. Debemos regresar con Lydia, Stiles.

 _Stiles, Stiles, Stiles._ Repitió su nombre tantas veces que lo sintió como algo de su propiedad. Con cada Stiles saliendo de sus labios, todo su cuerpo recuperaba fuerza. Una corriente cálida que le nacía en el pecho y que se expandía a través de sus brazos y de sus piernas. Le vio parpadear y girarse hacia ambos lados con gesto confuso, como si acabase de despertar tras largas horas de sueño y necesitase centrarse. Parecía desorientado.

—Stiles, mírame —insistió. Necesitaba conectar con él para así ayudarle a salir del trance—. ¡Stiles!

Todo ocurrió entonces demasiado rápido. Obedeciendo su orden, Stiles bajó los ojos y cuando sus miradas se entrelazaron, ese vínculo que siempre había existido entre ambos se intensificó. Derek lo sintió crecer y fortalecerse. Se aferró a él y luchó para traer a Stiles de vuelta consigo, pero presintiendo su derrota, la criatura se precipitó sobre ellos. Ninguno la vio venir. Derek salió disparado por el aire y durante un mísero segundo que más bien pareció una vida entera, todo fue oscuridad. El impacto contra el suelo nubló sus sentidos. Tenía que despertarse. Sentía su cuerpo chillando de dolor, con sus huesos luchando por repararse a sí mismos. _«No importa»,_ se dijo. Nada de eso importaba. Se obligó a canalizar sus pensamientos en una única cosa: Stiles.

Stiles le necesitaba.

Y de pronto, como si estuviese respondiendo a su llamada, Derek le escuchó gritar. Un sonido desgarrador que le estremeció por completo y que consiguió detener el tiempo, en el sentido más literal de la expresión. Su propio corazón parecía ralentizado. Entre un latido y otro, tuvo tiempo de mirar a su alrededor y hacerse una imagen completa de la situación. Stiles había caído varios metros más allá. La criatura le mantenía preso bajo su cuerpo y Derek apenas podía verle desde donde se encontraba, pero percibía su agonía con total nitidez. Tenía que ayudarle.

Aquello le hizo reaccionar.

Sin ser consciente de sus propios movimientos, se sorprendió corriendo hacia él. El grito de Stiles  había roto la fuerza que le mantenía inmóvil y gracias a eso, Derek se sentía más vivo que nunca. Sus sentidos se intensificaron y su cabeza comenzó a trabajar a máxima velocidad. Tal y como Lydia había predicho, no podía enfrentarse a ella. La única opción posible era correr, pero primero tenía que liberar a Stiles y para ello necesitaba una distracción. Y lo más importante, tendría que hacerlo rápido porque el tiempo corría en su contra.

Actuó sin pensar cuando sintió la situación a punto de desbordarle por completo. Se tropezó con el bate de Stiles, que apareció de pronto a sus pies como si de una señal se tratase, y lo recogió por puro instinto. El metal entre sus manos le ayudó a poner en orden sus ideas. Sabía que no podía atacar directamente porque al mínimo contacto, la criatura le dejaría de nuevo fuera de combate, así que concentró su atención en el objeto metálico. Nunca le habían gustado las armas. Había dependido de ellas durante los últimos meses y, lejos de ayudarle, tan solo consiguieron hacerle sentir más débil. Pero esta vez se esforzó por sentir el bate como una extensión de sí mismo. Era su única oportunidad. Cerró los ojos un segundo, calibró la fuerza necesaria y arremetió contra ella.

El golpe la derribó a duras penas. Cayó a un costado de Stiles, demasiado cerca como para que Derek se confiase, demasiado consciente como para creerse a salvo. La joven, que había perdido toda imagen inocente, le miró desde el suelo con una mezcla de sorpresa y rabia que no presagiaba nada bueno, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Derek la golpeó de nuevo. Su aturdimiento le hizo ganar unos segundos.

—¡Stiles!

El adolescente había perdido el conocimiento. Derek se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició la cara. Estaba helado.

—Vamos, Stiles. Despierta —susurró casi para sí mismo. Bajó las manos hasta enredarlas en la tela de su camiseta y le zarandeó. Apenas percibía sus latidos—. ¡Vamos!

Le sacudió más fuerte, pero aun así no obtuvo respuesta. Era como sujetar un muñeco roto. El cuerpo de Stiles rebotaba sin vida contra el suelo con cada sacudida y aquello le aterrorizaba. Tenía que reanimarle. Ni siquiera era capaz de considerar la opción de no conseguirlo. Stiles nunca se había rendido, siempre lograba traerle de vuelta y ahora que se daba la situación contraria, Derek no podía fallarle. Se aferró a sus brazos casi con desesperación.

Fue en ese momento cuando la criatura volvió a la carga. Derek, adivinado el ataque, se anticipó a sus movimientos. Cubrió el cuerpo de Stiles con el suyo y rodó por el suelo, arrastrando al joven consigo. Quedaron enredados en un amasijo de piernas y brazos y él, en un acto reflejo, le rodeó la cabeza para protegerle de cualquier golpe. Un peñasco se interpuso en su camino. Chocaron contra él y tras el impacto, Derek aguardó inmóvil sobre Stiles, con la atención puesta en los sonidos a su alrededor. Su cuerpo se tensó, alerta. Sabía que no podía bajar la guardia, pero cuando notó a Stiles removiéndose bajo su peso, no pudo evitar centrarse únicamente en él.

El joven jadeó contra su cuello.

—¿Derek?

Su voz apenas fue un susurro, pero sus latidos recobraron fuerza. Le sintió palpitar contra su propio pecho y esa leve señal de vida estalló como auténtica pólvora en sus venas.

—¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…?

—Estoy aquí —le dijo, interrumpiendo sus balbuceos. Le sujetó la cabeza entre las manos y le obligó a fijar sus ojos en él. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y parecía mirar sin ver, como si no fuese capaz de enfocar con acierto—. Hey, mírame, estoy aquí. Estoy contigo, Stiles.

—Derek.

—Te voy a sacar de esta —le prometió cuando creyó atisbar en él algo más de consciencia.

Pero nada más decirlo, la roca contra la que habían chocado se resquebrajó por encima de ellos. Fue una suerte que aún siguiese tumbado sobre el cuerpo de Stiles. Pegó su cabeza a la del joven y ayudándose una vez más de sus brazos, le cubrió por completo. Cuando la lluvia de pedruscos llegó a su fin, Derek alzó la vista. Sentada sobre la maltrecha roca, la mujer les miraba con expresión fiera. La tenían prácticamente encima. Vio cómo se agazapaba y supo que esta vez no conseguiría esquivarla, no podría ser tan rápido. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a no sentir nada a excepción del cuerpo de Stiles bajo el suyo. Se concentró en encontrar en él la fuerza necesaria para resistir el ataque.

Pero entonces, cuando ya se creía perdido, Lydia gritó.

Derek tardó al menos unos diez segundos en reaccionar. La voz de la pelirroja le llegó nítida y potente, tan atronadora que eclipsó todo a su alrededor. Tuvo que recordarse que corrían peligro. Se arrastró por el suelo, sin alejarse demasiado de Stiles, y buscó a la criatura. Al igual que con su anterior grito, Lydia estaba logrando lo que él no había conseguido ni con su fuerza ni con su velocidad: la estaba venciendo. El monstruo había perdido toda su fiereza, casi podría decirse que se estaba desvaneciendo, apagando. Derek supo que tenía que aprovechar el momento.

Sin perder más tiempo, regresó a por Stiles. El joven seguía tendido en el suelo, incapaz de tenerse en pie y apenas consciente. No importaba. Le agarró del brazo y se lo pasó por encima de sus propios hombros, entrelazado sus manos para darle sujeción. Le rodeó la cintura con el suyo y le sostuvo con fuerza. Sentía su respiración lenta y pesada, y su cuerpo inerte había perdido toda calidez posible. Intentó avanzar a más velocidad a través de la espesura. Necesitaba llegar al coche y ponerle a salvo.

Lydia corrió a su encuentro en cuanto salieron a la carretera.

—¿¡Dónde estabais?! —gritó. Casi podría decirse que pretendía reprocharles su tardanza. Reparó entonces en Stiles y sus ojos verdes se abrieron desorbitadamente—. ¡¿Qué le ha pasado!?

Derek ignoró sus pregunta.

—Ayúdame a meterle en el coche.

La pelirroja sujetó la cabeza del joven entre sus manos y la alzó hacia sí. Stiles había vuelto a perder por completo el conocimiento.

—Dios mío… ¡está congelado! —le abofeteó con delicadeza, intentando reanimarle, pero cuando comprendió que sus esfuerzos eran vanos, le soltó y se giró hacía Derek—. ¿¡Qué es lo que le pasa!? ¿Está…?

—Está inconsciente —contestó, interrumpiéndola. Sabía cómo acababa su pregunta y no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Hay que…!

—¡Lydia! —exclamó, y la joven, sobresaltada, pegó un bote. El grito sirvió para sacarla del trance en el que parecía haberse sumido—. Hay que volver al coche. Debemos marcharnos antes de que ella regrese.

Y fue al mencionar a la criatura cuando Lydia reaccionó por completo. Asintió con firmeza, tomó aire y le ayudó a cargar con el joven. Avanzaron dando traspiés, con Stiles colgando entre ambos igual que un peso muerto. Derek cerró los ojos y espantó esa idea. Se prohibió pensar en ello. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría y si perdía la fe, se hundiría y no sería capaz de conseguirlo.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos —musitó cuando llegaron al coche. Dejando que la pelirroja se ocupase por completo del joven, Derek rodeó el vehículo hasta llegar al asiento del conductor—. Date prisa, Lydia —ordenó a medio camino.

La muchacha obedeció como pudo. Envolvió el tronco de Stiles con sus brazos, agarrándole desde atrás y sujetándole con fuerza por debajo de las axilas, y le arrastró con ella hacia el interior del coche. Derek les observó a través del espejo retrovisor. Stiles permanecía desplomado en una postura que casi le hacía parecer una marioneta ajada, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Lydia y las piernas encajadas entre el asiento trasero y el del copiloto. Su tez, que había perdido todo color, le daba a su rostro un aire mortecino y al verle así, indefenso y desmadejado, a Derek se le encogió el estómago. Trago saliva y frunció los labios, apretando la mandíbula. Sintió la ira crecer, pero no pudo hacer nada para contenerla.

Se trataba de una reacción desproporcionada y a pesar de que lo sabía, Derek no era capaz de canalizar sus emociones de una manera diferente. Le pasaba siempre: la rabia le gobernaba.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, con las manos sujetas con fuerza al volante. No podía permitirse seguir mirando a Stiles. Sentía su cuerpo rebelándose, respondiendo y adaptándose a toda esa furia contenida. Su respiración agitada formando gruñidos ásperos que quedaban ahogados en lo más hondo de su garganta. ¿Por qué habían vuelto al coche? No quería escapar. Focalizó su ira en la criatura. La imaginó agazapada en las sombras de la noche, recuperando poder tras la victoria de Lydia y preparándose para un nuevo ataque. Su imagen se antepuso a cualquier otro pensamiento y de pronto le asaltó la necesidad de regresar en su busca. La encontraría y acabaría con ella, le haría pagar por todo el sufrimiento infligido. Le haría pagar por Stiles.

Sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Alguien gritaba su nombre, pero aquello no parecía importar en ese momento.

—¡Derek! ¡Derek, por favor! ¡Reacciona! ¡Tenemos que irnos, Derek!

Parpadeó, intentado enfocar su visión. La voz seguía llamándole con insistencia y a pesar de que cada vez sonaba más fuerte, aún la sentía  demasiado lejana. Derek se miró las manos, todavía ceñidas al volante, y se sorprendió al descubrirse los nudillos blancos a causa de la presión ejercida. Relajó los músculos.

Y entonces ocurrió. Un jadeo apenas imperceptible que se abrió paso hasta él como no había podido hacerlo la voz de Lydia. Stiles se removió levemente encima de la muchacha. 

—¡¡Arranca!! —gritó Lydia, que aprovechó el breve momento de lucidez para hacerle reaccionar.

Funcionó. Derek giró la llave, pisó el acelerador y antes de que se diesen cuenta,  el paisaje volaba a su paso. Respiró hondo e intentó calmarse. Todavía temblaba.

—Tenemos que llevarle a un hospital —dijo entonces la pelirroja, sin preocuparse siquiera en mirarle. Se había colocado la cabeza de Stiles de forma más cómoda sobre sus piernas y mantenía una mano enredada en su pelo, acariciándole con un cuidado excesivo. La otra inmóvil sobre el pecho del joven, a la altura de su corazón.

—No —la contradijo Derek, y su respuesta provocó el desconcierto de la muchacha.

Lydia alzó la cabeza hacia él en un movimiento demasiado brusco. Sintió su mirada furiosa fija en su nuca.

—¡Se está muriendo, Derek!

—No, no lo está —zanjó. Ni siquiera podía permitirse pensar en ello.

—Puedo sentirlo —le espetó, incapaz de ocultar el quiebro en su voz—. Se… se está muriendo.

Y fue la desolación escondida tras aquella frase lo que le heló la sangre. Lydia hablaba como si no hubiese nada que ellos pudieran hacer, como si rendirse fuese la opción más lógica.

—¡Pues haz algo! —estalló, porque él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar—. Lo que sea, pero mantenle con vida.

La joven le miró perpleja, buscando sus ojos a través del espejo. La vio abrir y cerrar la boca repetidas veces, con el ceño fruncido en un gesto a medio camino entre la indignación y la sorpresa.

—¡Necesita asistencia médica, Derek! Yo no… yo… ¡yo no puedo hacer nada! No puedo ayudarle. No se cómo hacerlo. No… —cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con fuerza. Cuando volvió a hablar, Derek supo que la conversación había dejado de tratar únicamente sobre Stiles—. Es horrible. A veces no sé cómo pasa, simplemente aparezco junto a un cadáver, pero otras puedo sentirlo y es como… es como si viniesen hacía mí, como si buscasen mi ayuda y… y es espantoso. Lo odio. Porque no sé cómo resolverlo, pero al mismo tiempo sé que soy capaz de hacerlo. Lo siento dentro de mí, está aquí y es algo grande y… y sé que tengo el poder, sé que hay una manera de lograrlo, pero no sé cómo. Y lo intento, te juro que lo intento, pero… pero no puedo salvar a nadie.

Terminó en un susurro tan imperceptible que Derek se preguntó si algo en su discurso habría estado dirigido a él o si simplemente eran sentimientos que Lydia necesitaba expresar en voz alta. Supuso que un poco de ambas. Suspiró y giró durante medio segundo la cabeza hacia ella. Él no era Stiles. No sabía lidiar con las inseguridades de la gente y mucho menos con el carácter voluble de Lydia, pero lo intentó de todas formas.

—Nos has salvado a nosotros, Lydia. Acabas de hacerlo.

—No, yo no… —sacudió la cabeza y desterró lo que fuese que iba a protestar—. Déjalo, no importa —susurró, y Derek no supo muy bien qué quería decir con ese _no importa_ , pero en lugar de aclararlo, la muchacha añadió—: ¿Qué había allí afuera, Derek?

La miró y suspiró.

—Era una ker —respondió, a pesar de que no estaba completamente seguro de ello—. Eso creo.

—¿Una… ker? —repitió ella. El nombre de la criatura se enredó en su lengua con un aire casi seductor, como si a través de la pelirroja el monstruo pudiese atraerles de nuevo a su terreno. Derek cerró los ojos y espantó cualquier indicio de sopor.

—Keres. Comúnmente se las conoce como Diosas de la muerte —le explicó. Hablar le ayudaba a mantenerse en calma. Lydia se inclinó hacia él por encima de Stiles y le miró con ojos exageradamente abiertos—. Aparecen por la noche y según lo que cuentan las historias, atraen a los hombres y les absorben su energía para poder sobrevivir. Les someten a su voluntad y cuando ya les… cuando ya nos tienen a su merced, se alimentan de nosotros.

—Por eso la música sonaba a muerte.

—Seguramente —asintió—. Tenías razón, Lydia. Fue inútil enfrentarme a ella y si no hubiese sido por tu grito no…

—¿Mi grito? —la joven parecía más desorientada a cada palabra que Derek decía.

—Es lo que nos salvó. Las banshees camináis entre mundos, por eso puedes percibir la muerte y por eso eres capaz de escuchar cosas que los demás no sabemos apreciar. Cuando alguien está a punto de morir, vuestra voz…

—Eso lo sé —le interrumpió, y la impaciencia fue totalmente perceptible—. _La mujer que llora_. Lo sé.

Derek volvió a suspirar.

—Tu poder supone un vínculo con el mundo de los muertos. Estás unida a ellos, Lydia —buscó sus ojos a través del reflejo, esperando captar por completo su atención.

Lydia lo desconocía prácticamente todo acerca de su naturaleza y había llegado el momento de que se empezase a aceptar a sí misma. Necesitaba a alguien que la guiase a través de ese mundo que tanto la asustaba y, a pesar de que él no era un experto, haría todo lo posible por ayudarla.

—Hay una parte de ti que pertenece a ese mundo —continuó, y frunció el ceño al comprender que aquello no era exactamente así—. No. Hay una parte de ese mundo que forma parte de ti. Está en tu interior. Las keres dicen ser las diosas de la muerte, pero no pueden convivir con ella. Sois polos opuestos. Ellas necesitan vida, no importa que tengan que matar para conseguirla, y tú llevas la muerte contigo. Por eso tu grito la debilitó.

La muchacha guardó silencio tras sus palabras. Recostó la espalda contra el asiento y fijó sus ojos en la oscuridad de la noche. Parecía necesitar un poco de espacio para procesar la información. 

Derek se lo concedió.

Tragó saliva y miró a Stiles. Su aspecto era desalentador. No era necesario ser Lydia para percibirlo: se estaba muriendo. Maldijo por lo bajo y echó una mano hacia atrás, buscando la del joven. Cuando la atrapó, un calambrazo de dolor le recorrió el brazo. Sintió la mano agarrotada bajo sus dedos, tan inerte y fría que le pareció estar sosteniendo un pedazo de roca.

—Lydia, tienes que ayudarle —la apremió—. Le estamos perdiendo.

La muchacha miró de Derek a Stiles con pánico en sus ojos.

—¿Qué hago? —suplicó, sonando incluso más desesperada que el propio Derek. Se apartó la melena por detrás de un hombro y se inclinó hacia el joven—. Su respiración es débil, Derek. No sé qué tiene, y si no sé qué tiene, no puedo ayud…

—Dale calor —sugirió, interrumpiendo sus balbuceos—. Necesita recuperar calor.

Y siguiendo su propio consejo, aumentó varios grados la temperatura del coche. Conducía sin rumbo fijo, sin ni siquiera comprobar si iban en la dirección correcta, pero aquello no podría importarle menos en aquel momento.

—¡Lydia! —exclamó al cabo de varios segundos, porque la joven parecía totalmente confundida—. Rápido.

—¿Cómo lo hago?

—Usa tu cuerpo.

—¿Qué?

—Tu cuerpo. Dale calor con tu cuerpo.

—No sé qué quieres decir con…

—¡Por Dios, Lydia! —exclamó, interrumpiéndola—. No creo que necesites que te lo explique todo. ¡TU CUERPO! ¡CALIÉNTALE CON TU CUERPO!

—¡DEJA DE GRITARME!

—¡PUES REACCIONA!

—¡NO PUEDO REACCIONAR SI ME ESTÁS GRITANDO!

Y fueron esas palabras las que aplacaron su exasperación. Derek enmudeció. El corazón golpeaba con tanta violencia bajo su pecho que sus latidos debían resonar incluso en la parte trasera del coche. Se obligó a tomar aire.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

La joven le miró y asintió levemente, aceptando sus palabras. También ella respiraba de forma agitada, con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada desenfocada. Lydia resopló con fuerza en un gesto lleno de determinación, se inclinó hacia Stiles y le rodeó con los brazos. Su cuerpo apenas alcanzaba a cubrir el del muchacho y tampoco tenía la fuerza suficiente como para moverle a su antojo, pero se las ingenió para tirar de él hasta conseguir apoyarle sobre su hombro. La cabeza de Stiles quedó encajada en el hueco de su cuello, de forma que la melena rojiza le escondía el rostro casi por completo. Su tronco, con la espalda recostada contra el pecho de Lydia, subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración agitada de la pelirroja y por un momento casi le pareció que era el joven el dueño de esos jadeos.

Derek apartó los ojos, se pasó una mano por la cara y fijó su atención en la carretera. Necesitaban encontrar urgentemente un lugar en el que pasar la noche.

—Derek, no está funcionando—dijo Lydia al cabo de varios minutos, rompiendo la calma en la que se habían sumido. Su voz le sonó extraña en medio de tanto silencio—. Dices que la… la… ¿ker? Dices que le estaba absorbiendo la vida y si eso es así, no creo que hacerle entrar en calor sea suficiente.

—Tiene que serlo —respondió, con la desesperación latente en su voz.

Incapaz de apartar los ojos, les observó durante largo rato a través del espejo retrovisor. El cuerpo de Stiles se mantenía rígido y entumecido, y Derek apenas podía percibir sus latidos en la distancia. Lydia tenía razón: no estaba funcionando. Frenó de golpe, con el BMW derrapando en el asfalto, y salió del coche sin detenerse a escuchar las protestas de la pelirroja.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! —le espetó cuando abrió su puerta—.  ¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?

Derek la ignoró de nuevo.

—Déjame a mí —le dijo—. Mi cuerpo desprende más calor que el tuyo.

Y sin darle opción a réplica, Derek tiró de su brazo y la condujo hacia el exterior. Lydia se removió, desprendiéndose de su agarre, pero obedeció sin rechistar. Seguramente se trataba de la primera vez en todo el viaje que veía a la joven acatar órdenes sin oponer resistencia. Suspiró aliviado y se sentó junto a Stiles.

—¿Podrás ayudarle? —preguntó ella desde su asiento frente al volante, con los ojos fijos en ellos.

—Eso espero.

La muchacha les miró en silencio un par de segundos más y entonces, como única respuesta, pisó a fondo el acelerador. El rugido del motor fue todo lo que se escuchó en los siguientes minutos.

Derek colocó a Stiles sobre su propio cuerpo, cubriéndole los brazos con los suyos. Le sentía más rígido de lo que había esperado; también mucho más frío. Entrelazó sus manos y apretó con fuerza, buscando extraer el dolor. No hacía mucho había salvado a Cora de esa forma, tenía que funcionar también con Stiles. Podía conseguirlo.

—Vamos… —susurró casi para sí mismo.

Se le agarrotaron los brazos y la sangre en sus venas se convirtió en hielo, pero no por ello interrumpió el proceso. Demasiado contraste, pensó tontamente. Su propio calor luchando por abrirse paso hasta Stiles, su cuerpo rechazando el dolor que recibía a cambio. Cerró los ojos y jadeó.

Podía conseguirlo.

Sabía que estaba arriesgando demasiado. La última vez había sacrificado su poder alfa y ahora que no lo tenía, el peligro era aún mayor. Era consciente de ello, pero pese a todo,  Derek estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Porque podía conseguirlo. Podía salvarle.

Se aferró a esa certeza con la misma fuerza con la que aferraba la mano de Stiles. Abrió los ojos y buscó su cara. El joven tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el hombro de Derek, encajada en el hueco de su cuello, y su respiración era tan débil que ni siquiera era capaz de sentir su aliento acariciándole la piel. Le sujetó con cuidado y tiró de su barbilla hacia arriba, alzando su rostro.

Y entonces, como si intuyese que Derek esperaba por él, los ojos de Stiles se abrieron.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Lydia gritó su nombre, el coche serpenteó en la carretera y él sintió su cabeza cayendo en picado. Por un momento se asustó, pensando que era el coche el que estaba girando sobre sí mismo.

Se equivocaba.

No se trataba del coche, se trataba de él.

Negándose a soltar la mano de Stiles, Derek buscó con la otra un lugar en el que sostenerse, luchando al mismo tiempo por mantener el conocimiento. Se sentía perdido, como si se encontrase fuera de control, le costaba enfocar la vista y los sonidos a su alrededor carecían de sentido. Lydia repetía su nombre una y otra vez y aunque se esforzó por aferrarse a ella, no lo consiguió. Su voz no tenía la fuerza suficiente para traerle de vuelta. Escuchó sus reproches y sus advertencias, pero le sonaron lejanas y vacías. _«Derek, detente», «¡Suelta su mano!», «¡No puedes seguir con esto, te está matando!», «DEREK»_.

Derek, Derek, Derek.

Stiles se removió y gritó, y él sintió frío allí donde el joven había estado refugiado. Algo tiró con fuerza de su brazo, sacudiéndole todo el cuerpo y haciéndole volver en sí. Se dejó guiar por ese lazo que siempre le arrastraba de vuelta. _Quédate conmigo_ , parecía querer decirle, y Derek nunca había sido capaz de negárselo.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta: se estaba ahogando. Abrió la boca e inhaló con tanta fuerza que le pareció estar absorbiendo todo el oxígeno a su alrededor. La bocanada de aire se le atragantó en la garganta y le hizo saltar en su asiento. Tenía a Stiles colgando de su brazo, revolviéndose, temblando y jadeando violentamente. El joven se había aferrado a él con ambas manos y aunque parecía haber recuperado el conocimiento, daba la impresión de sentirse totalmente perdido.

—Hey, hey… —le susurró, y ante el sonido de su voz, Stiles se fue relajando poco a poco. Derek se inclinó hacia él y le tocó la frente, enredando después los dedos en su pelo. Le apretó el hombro y deslizó la mano hacia su pecho, en busca de su corazón. Los latidos eran fuentes y constantes—. Estás bien. Estás a salvo.

Percibió sorpresa en su propia voz y sin poder evitarlo, se le escapó un suspiro de alivio. Lo habían conseguido.

—Estás bien —volvió a repetir. No terminaba de creérselo—. Estás bien, Stiles. Tranquilo. Estás bien. Estamos bien.

Notaba la lengua áspera al hablar, atontada dentro de la boca. Apenas le quedaban fuerzas en los brazos y sentía todo el cuerpo sensible al dolor. No le importaba.

—El siguiente motel está a menos de diez kilómetros  —le informó Lydia.

Su tono cortante y frío le hizo fruncir el ceño. Miró hacia ella, pero había demasiada oscuridad en el coche como para poder distinguir sus gestos.  Por toda respuesta, Derek se limitó a asentir suavemente. Estaba demasiado exhausto como para hablar con ella y aún mucho más para intentar leer sus emociones a través de su aroma.

La pelirroja tampoco parecía tener ganas de cháchara. Después de un suspiro a medio camino entre el alivio y la irritación, puso en marcha el reproductor de música. La canción de _Fun._ , que había quedado a medias un rato antes, volvió a envolverles.

— _Empzla_ … otra v-vez —pidió Stiles entonces—. Por favor.

—Quiere que la pongas desde el principio —tradujo Derek, porque dudaba que Lydia hubiese entendido sus balbuceos.

La mirada torva que le lanzó la joven a través del espejo le hizo enmudecer, pero pese a su incomprensible enfado, obedeció sin contradecirles. 

—Gracias —musitó Stiles.

Seguía aferrado al brazo de Derek, con la frente apoyada sobre la manga de su camiseta allí donde la tela se acababa. Sus piernas caían de cualquier manera a lo largo del asiento trasero, encogidas entre el suelo y la puerta del coche. Resultaba difícil de creer que se encontrase a gusto, pero sin embargo, no parecía tener intención de buscar postura más cómoda. Su respiración jadeante se había vuelto profunda y pausada, y su cuerpo había perdido cualquier rastro de rigidez. Sujetaba el brazo de Derek con confianza férrea, como un náufrago que tras la tormenta encontraba un mástil en el que sostenerse.

Derek tomó aire y recostó la cabeza contra la ventanilla, dejándose contagiar por la calma que Stiles emanaba.

— _You're always holding onto stars_ —susurró este último cuando la canción llegó a ese punto—. Me recuerda un poco a ti, Derek.

—¿A mí? Te equivocas —replicó, y sin pretenderlo se le escapó una sonrisa—. Yo no soy así, lo sabes.

No podía encontrar una frase con la que se sintiese menos identificado.

—Pero deberías serlo —añadió Stiles—. Has pasado por mucho y estás… quiero decir, que no te has rendido y… y no sé, otros no hubieran podido. Es admirable, ¿sabes? No, tú no lo sabes. Seguro que no te das cuenta, pero yo…  Yo… —se detuvo, dejando morir su voz hasta hacerse inaudible—. Algún día te lo explicaré —zanjó al final—. Ahora no, pero… pero algún día lo entenderás.

Nada de lo que estaba diciendo tenía demasiado sentido. Derek le miró a pesar de no poder verle la cara tal como se encontraban. Suspiró y alzó una mano hacia la cabeza del joven, pero detuvo el movimiento antes de llegar a tocarle. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Percibía la curiosidad de Lydia fija en ellos.

—¿Sabes lo que dice la canción después, cuando habla de ese otro que se va desvaneciendo en la oscuridad? —le preguntó a Stiles. Sentía la necesidad ridícula de explicarlo—. Así es como me siento.

—No, Derek. Ya no. No… —se le escapó un suspiro tras ese último _no_. Derek sentía su aliento acariciándole la piel del brazo a cada palabra—. Solías ser así, pero… pero ya no.  

Le hubiera gustado contradecirle, pero tampoco entendía del todo qué trataba de decirle Stiles.

—Has cambiado —añadió el joven.

—Como todos.

—Sí, pero… —volvió a detenerse a media frase. Resultaba extraño ver a Stiles balbucear tanto—. Me acuerdo que una vez posé la mano sobre tu hombro para frenarte. Sólo… Tú seguramente ni te acuerdes. Estábamos en mi jeep, en…

—En la puerta de la comisaría —le interrumpió—. Íbamos a liberar a Isaac. Lo recuerdo.

—Casi no fue nada, tan solo te enganché la cazadora un segundo —continuó, y para resaltar el contraste entre ambas situaciones, le apretó con más fuerza el brazo, dibujando medio círculo con el pulgar sobre su piel. El contacto era cálido y familiar—. Pensé que me ibas a arrancar la cabeza de un mordisco.

—Quería hacerlo —bromeó.

—¿Ves? Pero ya no —remarcó él, y Derek sintió su sonrisa en el brazo.

Ese gesto le envalentonó. Sin pensar en que apenas un minuto antes su cautela le había frenado, volvió a alzar la mano hacia Stiles. La posó sobre su hombro, presionándole y evocando el recuerdo de ese otro momento del que nunca hablaban.

Si cerraba los ojos y pensaba en ello, aún podía sentir la culpa y el remordimiento. Todavía sentía el cuerpo de Boyd cayendo sin vida sobre el charco de agua, el temblor en sus manos al verse la sangre. Aún podía sentir a Stiles reconfortándole. Su apretón inseguro, sus dedos titubeantes al posarse sobre él.

Siempre había querido agradecerle ese momento, pero todavía dolía demasiado como para hablar de ello.

Eran muchas las cosas de las que Stiles y él no hablaban. Nunca hablaban de las casi dos horas que el joven le sostuvo en el agua, arriesgando su vida a cambio de salvar la de Derek, ni tampoco de que fue Stiles el único en regresar a por él cuando Jennifer le dejó inconsciente en el suelo de un ascensor. No hablaban de la vez que le pidió que le cortase un brazo. Derek recordaba perfectamente el horror en los ojos de Stiles, pero también recordaba la determinación con la que había aceptado en el último instante. Lo habría hecho. Si Scott no hubiese aparecido en ese momento, Derek estaba seguro de que lo habría hecho. Tampoco hablaban nunca de las noches que Derek se había manteniendo en vela buscándole e intentando salvarle del nogitsune, ni de que cuando Kate se lo llevó a Mexico, fue Stiles el primero en arriesgar todo por ir en su busca. Derek lo sabía aunque nadie se lo hubiese dicho, y nunca hablaba de ello.

Porque nunca hablaban de nada.

No lo necesitaban.

Suspiró y aflojó la presión sobre su hombro, convirtiendo el apretón casi en una caricia.

—Deberías dormir, Stiles —le dijo entonces—. Necesi... necesi… —pero antes de poder terminar, se rindió al bostezo que llevaba rato conteniendo. El cansancio del joven se entremezclaba con el suyo e incluso le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos—, necesitas descansar.

Apenas fue un susurro. Cerró los ojos y se recostó de nuevo contra la ventanilla, pero no pudo llegar a relajarse por completo. El coche cambió de dirección, dibujando una vuelta completa en el asfalto.

—Nada de siestas —les dijo Lydia entonces—. Se acabó el viaje.

Frenó en mitad del amplio aparcamiento, estacionando de cualquier manera.

Derek suspiró levemente y miró el panorama a través del cristal. Se encontraban ante el típico motel de carretera: un edificio de dos plantas en tono amarillo ennegrecido que parecía el escenario perfecto para una película de terror. Un cartel luminoso anunciaba habitaciones disponibles y aunque no se trataba del Palace, más bien todo lo contrario, una cama era lo único que necesitaban en ese momento.

—Es perfecto —sentenció.

—Bueno, yo no diría tanto —le contradijo Lydia—, pero para una noche nos servirá. En fin —la escuchó resoplar con algo que identificó como hastío, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto—. Os conseguiré una habitación.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Stiles. Al parecer el joven no compartía sus reservas. Utilizando el brazo de Derek como apoyo, se incorporó como pudo en el asiento. Se acercó a Lydia e intentó ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero sus reflejos todavía estaban adormecidos y se quedó a medio camino, sosteniendo aire entre sus dedos—. Eh, Lydia.

—Estoy bien, Stiles. Perfectamente.

La última palabra la murmuró casi para sí misma, con un deje impaciente que parecía indicar justamente todo lo contrario. Sin ni siquiera mirarles, salió del coche dando un portazo a su paso.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —le recriminó Stiles una vez ella se hubo alejado lo suficiente.

—¿Perdona?

—Está enfadada.

—Me he dado cuenta, gracias.

—¿Y entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

Stiles volteó los ojos.

—Que qué ha pasado —dijo con impaciencia.

—No ha pasado nada —replicó Derek. Le molestaba tener que aclararlo—. Además, ¿no es tu amiga? Pues pregúntaselo a ella cuando regrese.

Y dando por zanjada la discusión, salió del coche en busca de más libertad. Necesitaba aire. Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaban allí metidos, pero ahora que el peligro había pasado y que todos se encontraban a salvo, la falta de espacio le producía claustrofobia. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Odiaba tener que dar explicaciones y odiaba aún más tener que hacerlo por algo de lo que ni siquiera era responsable. Y además, después de todo lo ocurrido, suavizar el mal genio de Lydia no se encontraba en su lista de prioridades. Tenía otras cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse en ese momento, como por ejemplo, conseguir una cama y desplomarse en ella hasta el día siguiente.

La joven regresó al cabo de varios minutos, sujetando en una mano dos llaveros de madera de los que colgaban sendas llaves roñosas.

—No he conseguido habitaciones contiguas —le informó. Extendió la mano hacia él y esperó hasta que Derek se hizo con su llave—. Quedaros vosotros con la de la planta baja.

—¿Nosotros?

—Sí, vosotros —replicó con tono impaciente—. ¿O es que te apetece cargar con Stiles escaleras arriba?

—No me apetece cargar con Stiles. Punto.

Lydia le miró con exasperación, como quien mira a alguien a quien se ha cansado de dar explicaciones.

—Lo que tú digas —murmuró casi para sí misma—. Pero mírale —y con un gesto de cabeza, señaló hacia el joven. Derek se volvió y le descubrió totalmente dormido, caído de medio lado contra la ventanilla del coche—. No está en condiciones de pasar la noche solo y yo no pienso hacer de niñera de nadie.

Y sin esperar respuesta, la muchacha avanzó hasta el maletero. Lo abrió y sacó una maleta de ruedas y una pequeña bolsa de mano.

—Buenas noches —dijo, acompañando la despedida con un sonoro portazo.

Cuando dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, Derek la llamó antes de que pudiese dar cinco pasos completos.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha molestado? —preguntó. Se había dicho que no importaba, que no era algo que tuviese que ver con él y que no tenía que molestarse por ello, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte—. Estás enfadada.

—Qué perspicaz —ironizó ella.

Derek cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho y la miró con una ceja alzada, expectante.

—¿Realmente importa? —suspiró Lydia. Se mordió el labio y se apartó un mechón rebelde que le caía por delante de la frente—. Hemos tenido un día horrible. Se me pasará en cuanto duerma un poco.

—No, no se te pasará.

—¿Y tú qué sabrás? —le espetó a la defensiva. Su comentario pareció ofenderla—. Te recuerdo que no eres precisamente la imagen de la felicidad. Además, ¿sabes qué? Es vuestra culpa. Si seguís comportándoos como dos idiotas por supuesto que no se me va a pasar.

Derek dio un paso hacia ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido a causa de la confusión. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—No sé qué tratas de decirme.

—Que no puedes dejar que te vuelva a pasar lo de hoy —soltó al fin, aproximándose también un paso hacia él—. No puedes permitirte perder el control así.

—Yo no he…

—¡Tienes que contenerte, Derek! ¿Qué piensas que va a pasar si sigues arriesgándote tanto? Te lo diré yo: que no va a terminar bien para ti.

—¿Esto es por lo de Stiles? ¿Por salvarle? —preguntó sin poder creérselo. De todas las cosas que podrían haber molestado a Lydia, que justamente le echase en cara aquello era algo que no lograba comprender—. ¿Y qué querías que hiciese, dejarle morir?

—No, Derek, pero…

—¿Pero? —la interrumpió.

—¿Cómo vas a salvarle si por el camino consigues destrozarte a ti mismo? —le dijo, y todo el malhumor anterior fue sustituido por una dulzura que le dejó sin habla. Se acercó un poco más y le sujetó el brazo con un cuidado extremo, casi con indecisión—. Buenas noches, Derek.

Le dio un apretón tierno y leve, finalizando así la conversación, y se alejó sin detenerse a mirar atrás. Derek la observó en silencio. Sabía que Lydia tenía parte de razón en su reproche, pero también sabía que volvería a actuar de la misma forma llegado el caso. Y no sólo con Stiles; también con ella. Estaba en su naturaleza. Lo hubiese planeado o no, esa gente formaba parte de su manada, y él jamás sería capaz de dejar a ningún miembro atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo perdón de Dios por la tardanza, lo sé, pero prometo que no tengo pensamiento de abandonar esta historia.
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

**Author's Note:**

> PD: ~~Como habréis podido apreciar, la historia no tiene en cuenta nada de lo ocurrido en la 3B porque la empecé antes de que la serie volviese. Así que vamos, todo esto ocurre tiempo después del final de la 3A.~~ **EDITO**. Como me he desfasado en tiempo de escribirlo, he modificado y sí tengo en cuenta todo lo ocurrido en la 3B y en la season 4.


End file.
